


Time is a human construct

by Iamtheanti337



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FIx It, Infinity Wars, M/M, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen, i need a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheanti337/pseuds/Iamtheanti337
Summary: Time is a construct of man's arrogance. Man thinks it is linear, chronological and says that it marches on. Steve marches on because he is a soldier and a man out of time.--This will contain MAJOR Infinity War spoilers, DO NOT read if you have not seen the film!!! You have been warned.--That being said, this is a fix it.





	Time is a human construct

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to a fix it because I cannot handle my emotions. Or maybe I am handling them. I don't know. Point is, it's ass o clock in the morning, I have to work tomorrow but I can't sleep until I finish typing this start for a fix it on my phone!

“Steve…” 

Steve turns at Bucky’s confused voice to see his best friend, the best parts of his life slowly turning into ash. His eyes see what is happening but his mind cannot comprehend. All he wants to to is run, grab Bucky up in his arms and hold him together. Steve is rooted to the dirt under his boots, totally unable to move regardless that he has to DO something. 

Then, James Buchanan Barnes is gone. 

Ash, floating away on the wind. 

Brain rebooting, Steve’s body stumbles into action, taking stilted steps to what is left of his Bucky. 

He touches the ash. Prays harder than he has ever prayed that this isn't real. It can’t be…

Can it? 

Steve forces his body to move again, makes his way on less than steady feet to where Vision lays. Broken, mangled, desiccated - but still there. 

He crumbles, falling to the ground as sorrow and grief sweep over him like the waves of a cold, dark ocean. He tries to catch his breath but cannot seem to fill his lungs with air, just the swells of emotion. 

All Steve can think of is “Why him? Why not me?”. His mind just a skipping record, looping, spiralling and utterly lost. 

Billions of miles away, Thanos sees a Titan sun set for the first time in as long as he can remember. He closes his eyes. 

And smiles.


End file.
